Shifted
by Blue Raven7349
Summary: Cyborg has created a new invention that accidentally sent Raven to another dimmension where Beast Boy and her are a couple.
1. Confrontations

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!_

**IMPORTANT: If you're a true Teen Titans fan, you have to be part of a project that's going on right now! For those of you don't know yet, apparently Greg Cipes and Tara Strong said that Cartoon Network is considering a season six of the ORIGINAL Teen Titans but it needs enough fan support. If you think im making this up look it up on YouTube, there are videos! So if you would like Teen Titans to return , go to Cartoon Network's website ** **and tell them why you love Teen Titans and why you think it should be brought back. Be NICE no flaming Teen Titans GO ! They will only listen if we are nice so yeah, go and message them. Hopefully Teen Titans might be brought back.**

**Anyway sorry for taking so long but i'm having problems. Mostly because school got real though now that report cards are coming up and I have to make up lost work but i'm not going to sit here and explain to you why I took so long because you stopped at this fanfiction to read it so here you go. By the way, Endless Love will be temporarily discontinued due to problems in the next chapter so don't click on it until the notice goes back to a summary. In the mean time, while I resolve the problem, im going to work on this fanfiction. Sorry I really am upset about it but I promise it will only be temporary.**

* * *

"Ooh, okay okay how about this one." Said Beast Boy raising his index finger. "What do you call a fly with no wings?... A WALK!" He said raising his arms into the air. The T-car was silent . Except for the occasional giggles escaping Starfire's mouth. She was sitting in the middle of the back seat so she was the closest to him. Robin was riding shot-gun and practically sank with boredom in his seat. Cyborg kept his eyes on the road with no reaction. Raven sat quietly at the left back seat staring out the window with her hood up. Beast Boy's ears drooped and he sat back down to his corresponding seat at the left. The silence, that seemed to last for ever to him , was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Robin's communicator.

"Trouble." Said Robin looking at his communicator. As if on cue, Kyd Wykkyd jumps on the head of the car putting his hands on the glass.

"What the-" Said Cyborg loosing control of the wheel making the car swoosh uncontrollably through the streets making a loud hissing sound until it hit the wall of a building.

"Titans Go!" Yelled Robin getting out of the car followed by the others.

"My Baby!" Yelled Cyborg inspecting the damage. "They're not getting away with this so easily!" He said turning his robotic hand into a ray gun and charging to their opponents.

"Hey there Titans." Said Jinx with a smirk.

"Long time no see." Said See-More.

"we've got you out numbered." Said Billy Numerous making ten more of himself.

"See you still got that hunk of junk you call a car." Said Gizmo turning his backpack on, making robotic spider legs shoot from the sides of it.

"That's it!" Yelled Cyborg charging towards Gizmo.

"Rrrraaaa.." Yelled Mammoth charging towards Cyborg with his hands clasped together above his head clashing with him. Cyborg tossed him over his head making him land on Beast Boy and kept charging towards Gizmo. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant tossing Mammoth from his back. Mammoth quickly recovered and sprung back at him. Beast Boy morphed again into a tiger and readied himself to attack. Cyborg striked Gizmo as hard as he could determined to make him take back what he had said about his baby. He shot blue lasers at him breaking the robotic legs of Gizmo's backpack. Gizmo pushed another button on his backpack causing the broken robotic legs to fix immediately but Cyborg kept shooting at him like there was no tomorrow. Kyd Wykkyd appeared behind Raven grabbing her and teleporting her near a building pushing her against it causing her to crash. She picked herself up and shot a car encased in black energy at him. He teleported behind her. Knowing this would happen, she took hold of a light post that was behind him in black energy and swung it at him. Starfire had problems of her own. See-More had used the same tactic he had used on another time they had battled the H.I.V.E. The x-ray vision. Starfire hid behind a bush and from there shot star bolts at him making it easier for him to avoid them. He was coming closer to her when an explosion coming from behind them distracted him. He turned and saw Robin standing in front of him.

"Leave her alone." He said in a threatening voice. Ever since He and Starfire had kissed in Tokyo, he was much more protecting towards her. Which is understandably since they had been dating for a while now and everyone around the tower had already gotten used to it. See-More smirked now heading towards Robin when he got shot in the back with a green star bolt. "Thanks Star." Said Robin. Starfire smiled and continued with her battle. Robin was about to help her out when he was attacked and sent flying a few feet. He looked at his attacker and saw the many Billy Numerous that were in fighting position ready to strike. He stood up and reached into his utility belt taking out many bird-o-rangs and through them at the duplicates leaving only one standing. He shot his last one before getting striked from the side. Looking up he saw pink rays crumbling the ground that surrounded him.

"You really think you can bet us." Asked Jinx. "HA! pathetic."

"Huuaa!" Robin striked her with his staff catching her by surprise. "Oh I know we can beat you." Jinx snarled and her eyes glowed pink. She was about to attack again when she felt pressure against her wrists. Turning, she saw the Titans around many cop cars who were occupied by the other members of her team. She was being handcuffed and dragged into the back seat of one of the cop cars.

"You haven't seen the last of us." Yelled Jinx before getting shoved into the car still trying to break free. "We will return!" She was stuffed into the crammed back seat of one of the cars and was driven of to jail.

"Oh yeah we took them to school!" Said Beast Boy acting though. "Too bad they didn't stick around long enough to _really_ feel the awesome fury of Beast Boy, the Boy Beast." He said posing.

"Like your jokes aren't bad enough." murmured Raven loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come on Raven my jokes are hilarious!" Said Beast Boy. "I've made other people laugh before."

"I'm pretty sure they were AT you not with you." She said growing slightly irritated. ' Why can't he just drop it? Why is he so persistent.' She thought to herself. Beast Boy started getting impatient and was clearly hurt by her words.

"Oh yeah! You know what Raven, I'm always the one trying to get you to laugh, I'm the only one who actually insists in including you in most activities and you still treat me this way!" He was practically shouting swaying his hands in frustration in the air. "All you ever want to do is drink your stupid tea and be all creepy all the time. Every time we get back to the tower you immediately go lock yourself alone in your dark depressing room with those nasty old books! Why can't you be like the rest of us and learn to have fun for once!" Raven was shocked by his words. She didn't understand why he had lashed out on her like that if what she had said wasn't that much offending in the first place. Neither did she understand why it stung so much. She had said worst things before and he hadn't reacted this way. She turned away from him and started to walk towards the car, trying to masquerade any sign of hurt in her eyes through the darkness of her hood, teleporting to her room about half way there. Beast Boy's frown softened. He turned to the rest of his team slowly.

"Man that was cold, even for Raven." Said Cyborg crossing his arms and frowning.

"But dude, all I said was true." Said Beast Boy.

"But you did not have to make her feel bad." Said Starfire. "It is not her fault she can not feel emotions remember." Beast Boy looked away letting Starfire's words sink in.

"You know what you have to do right?" Asked Robin also frowning.

"Yeah." Responded Beast Boy looking at his shoes sighing.

"We should get back to the tower." Said Robin.

"Yeah I got this new invention I got to show y'all." Said Cyborg excitedly. They headed for the car with Beast Boy following not so far behind.

* * *

**Next Chapter: What is Cyborg's new invention and how will Raven react to Beast Boy?  
**

**Please comment and review this story I would really appreciate it.**


	2. The Switch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**I pondered on it for a while but decided to make two chapters at once instead of just one. Besides, the second chapter is when things start to get interesting.**

* * *

Raven phased through the floor of her room and pulled her hood down. She slowly walked towards her bed and sat down. Beast Boy's words replayed in her head over and over like a broken record. _'All you ever want to do is drink your stupid tea and be all creepy all the time.'_ Raven looked at her shut door _'Every time we get back to the tower, you immediate go lock yourself alone in your dark depressing room with those nasty old books! _Why can't you be like the rest of us and learn to have fun for once!'Her fists and teeth clenched. She though they understood her ways by now. After all they've been through.

"Guess not." She said calming down a bit. She got into her meditative position and began chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" She was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked coldly having a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Hey Raven it's me." Came Robin's voice from the other side of the door. Raven sighed and headed for the door opening it half way.

"What." She asked dryly.

"You okay?" He asked tilting his head.

"Fine." She replied. Robin could never get much conversation out of her after a problem.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." She replied sliding the door shut.

"Wait, Raven!" Said Robin before the door closed all the way. "Um Cyborg wants to show us a new invention of his and I would really appreciate it if the whole team was there." Raven sighed and opened the door all the way and started walking pulling her hood up, Robin a few feet away. They arrived at Cyborg's room, Raven did her best to stay as far as possible from Beast Boy. She noticed an odd lump in the middle of the floor that was covered in gray sheets.

"Alright." Said Cyborg. " without further ado, I Give you... the new... state of the arts" Said Cyborg lifting the sheets. "Teleporting device!" It was round, medium-sized, with red lightbulbs popping from the top and sides and had a huge hole in the middle.

"Um... What exactly does it do?" Asked Robin raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm glad you asked." Started Cyborg. "With this baby we can teleport to anywhere, at anytime. " He said proudly.

"Shall we do the testing of the device?" Asked Starfire smiling.

"Oh it's not ready yet." Said Cyborg. "It needs one more screw that I could not find anywhere, so I ordered it online and it should be here an-" The bell rang. "Speaking of which, I'll be right back and we can give it a test run once I give it the finishing touch." And with that Cyborg exited the room running.

"Oh where shall we go first?" Asked Starfire. "Perhaps the mall of shopping or the theater of movies." She asked clasping her hands in delight.

"I don't know Star, lets think about it when Cyborg gets back so we don't have any issues." Said Robin looking at Beast Boy who get the message pretty quickly.

"Ehe." Started Beast Boy sheepishly shifting from one leg to the other. Raven looked at Robin curiously. She was about to say something to question his intentions when Silky passed by the door chewing on a pair of Robin's uniform.

"My little Bumgorf." Said Starfire. "You could get sick, That is not yours." She Said Running after him.

"I'm going to go help her." Said Robin calmly. "Beast Boy." He said frowning. Beast Boy sighed and nodded. Robin exited the room after Starfire and Silky letting the door close behind him. Raven was standing at the farthest side of the door of the room as Beast Boy. Once she realized that they were alone, She made her way towards the exit.

"Um Raven, could we... talk." Asked Beast Boy nervously.

"I think you've said enough." She responded coldly.

"look, I'm really-"

"Save it." interrupted Raven. "You already said what you think, I don't need to hear it again. Now get out of my way." She said Gesturing him to move away from the door.

"But Raven." Said Beast Boy getting closer to her. "I was just mad and-"

"BEAST BOY." She practically shouted sending him a few paces back. Beast Boy tripped on a lever attached to the teleporting machine and hauled it down landing behind one of the counters of the room. The hole in the middle of it started to flicker a red color. Soon reds and oranges were spiraling in counter-clockwise consuming the room in a blinding, bright, white, light. Raven, who had been standing next to the machine, covered her face with her arms and was also quickly consumed in the light. As quick as it had come, the light faded. Beast Boy got up from shielding himself behind the counter and checked for damage. Nothing had changed. He looked over at Raven who also looked unchanged and unharmed. She removed her arms from her face and turned to Beast Boy. "You okay?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." He said dusting himself off. "What was that anyways?" He asked. Raven shrugged and turned away from him again crossing her arms. "Look Raven I really am sorry."

"For?" She asked dryly still not facing him.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you and calling you creepy and telling you all you want to do is drink stupid tea and be by yourself in your dark room reading nasty books." He said sheepishly looking at the ground. Raven turned around and looked at him questionably.

"What are you talking about, im mad because you called my tea stupid and my books nasty." She started. "When did you say the rest?"

"Dont you remember?" Asked Beast Boy lifting his head up.

"No." Said Raven.

"Oh, well then does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked hopefully looking at the ground again. Raven looked at him for a goon minute or two then smiled. A rare sight when it came to her. She gently grabbed his chin with her hands, pulling it up so their eyes could meet. Without giving him time to respond, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Beast Boy's eyes widened and showed no reaction. All with the exception of his crimson colored cheeks. Raven threw her arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss. They held that position until Raven pulled away for air.

"Does that answer your question?" And with that she exited the room. Beast Boy didn't budge. He stayed, as if frozen, in the same position Raven had left him. Dumbfounded, his brain slowly catching up with reality. He looked over at the door where Raven had exited. His cheeks still burning from the moment.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Why is Raven acting this way and how will the rest of the Titans react to her sudden change?  
**

**Ok so I really have to admit I had difficulty with this chapter. The words didn't seem to come together much. But anyways reviews would be much appreciated and ill try to do updated sooner from now on.  
**


	3. Mixed Messages

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**This is going to be kind of a short chapter but I will make sure I don't take too long updating this time. I know what you're thinking. A very cliché name for the chapter since one of my stories is called this way but I felt like it fit the chapter better than it fits my other story so I decided to just name it Mixed Messages. I don't know if you get why but...  
**

* * *

The light quickly died down. Raven looked around the room for any damages that might of been made. Nothing. Everything was unchanged.

"You okay Rae?" Asked Beast Boy picking himself up from behind the counter. Raven nodded and headed out the room. Beast Boy stopped her, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Raven looked at him with a confused look, not too sure of what to do. "Rae im really sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. You know I would never do anything to hurt you and when I realized that I did, I knew that I was wrong and needed to apologize and... im sorry." Raven was even more confused than before. His apology was sincere and she sensed that he really did feel sorry for what he had done. She felt something else that came from his apology. Something... deeper to his words and emotions but she couldn't identify exactly what it was. mesmerized by his choise of words, She nodded. The confused look on her face never left her. He smiled and pulled her closer to him. Raven felt their faces getting closer until their lips locked. Ravens face flushed red. She should have stopped him. She could have stopped him. But she didn't. Her mind was frozen, disoriented, confused. She felt a wave of affection wash over her. And then, it all left her. Beast Boy pulled away and smiled at her, released his hold on her and exited the room. Raven stood there motionless. The gears on her head slowly analyzing the situation. She looked at the door and headed for her room. She entered and locked the door. A small explosion soon followed.

_~Dimension 1~_

Raven was sitting on the couch in the common room reading a book with a smile on her face. She had placed a kettle on the stove and was waiting for it to boil. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were also there doing their everyday hobbies. Robin was updating the criminal records on the Titans computer, Starfire was making one of her weird alien meals, and Cyborg was playing around with his new invention. Starfire insisted on testing it to go to the 'mall of shopping' so Robin had said that as long as they were there, they could pick up anything they needed. It had been a strange day for Beast Boy. Raven had been acting 'strange' ever since the accident with the teleporter happened. Beast Boy entered the common room yawning stretching his arms in the air.

"Hello friend Beast Boy." Said Starfire greeting him with a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh ...uh, yup." Said Beast Boy hiding the fact that he had barely slept a wink last night. Which was visible by the bags under his eyes. The whole 'situation' with Raven had kept him up all night.

"It's about time you wake up." Said Cyborg tinkering with the loose screws of the machine.

"Yeah thought I would sleep in today." Said Beast Boy making his was to the kitchen. He noticed, Raven who had now looked up from her book, and tried his best to avoid eye contact. She got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Afternoon." She said.

"G-Good Af-Afternoon Rav-en." He stuttered nervously slowly backing away. The rest of the Titans had noticed Raven's strange behavior but had previously dismissed it as one of 'those days' she had so often. She noticed he was feeling nervous and decided to play around with him a little.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asked in a seductive voice each time inching closer to him. "Scared I might do something..." She asked slowly leaning even closer to him. Beast Boy reached the counter and saw he couldn't get any farther back. He was trapped. By now, all eyes were on them. She backed away and smirked. The kettle gave of a low whistle. Raven picked it up and prepared her tea. "I'll be on the roof meditating if anyone needs me." And with that, she left the room.

"I think she took your apology rather well." Said Cyborg with a playful smirk. "Just what exactly did ya tell her BB?" He asked him now very interested in the topic.

_~Dimension 2~_

Night fell on the city and Raven still hadn't left her room. She had spent most of her time meditating. Trying to clear her mind but found she couldn't. She needed answers but didn't know exactly what to ask. She heard a knock. She opened her door about half way so only half her face could be seen and saw Beast Boy standing at the other side of it.

"Hey Rae." He said. She didn't respond. "Um, you havent come out of your room all day and I wanted to check on you and make sure you're okay."

"Im fine." She said. "I just... need to be alone right now."

"Oh, Ok." She shut her door and stood there leaning against it for a while. "But you know Raven... Im always here for you if you need someone to talk to." She heard footsteps indicating he was walking away. She relaxed a little and floated towards her bed. She got into her sleeping attire and layed down. She closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep but found she couldn't. Millions of thoughts were racing through her head. 'Why had Beast Boy kissed her? Why was he acting so... different? Could it possibly have something to do with the teleporter? Why cant I stop thinking about this?'

* * *

**Next Chapter:How will these Mixed Messages affect the relationship of Raven and Beast Boy?**

**Yes it was short but really I will do my best to update soon. Again reviews, follows, favorites would be much appreciated. **


	4. Diversity

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**I really don't have an excuse for not updating this story. The only reason I can give you is that I don't want to rush it. I want to take my time and not make the chapters ity bity like the last one. So I have been trying to plan out the entire story. I hate reading stories that I have to wait a month or so for it to be updated and im sorry for doing that myself****. I have estimated around ten more chapters but that's an estimation hopefully itll happen or maybe even more who knows. Well ill stop talking er writing now and let you read the story. By the way thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favored this story it means a lot. Oh before I forget, to clarify there are two dimensions. The one where Raven feels a little out of character is the original and the one where Beast Boy feels a little out of character is the second. So whenever you see the words dimension 1 then whatever follows is from that dimension or vise versa. If it doesn't say then you have to figure it out yourself. Which shouldnt be so hard. I explained what you have to look for above so yeah. I'm starting with dimension 1 for this chapter. Just to let you know because im not going to mention it in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Beast Boy tossed and turned in the sheets of his bed, trying to stay asleep for as much part of the day as possible. As much as he wanted to stay locked up in his room, he knew he had to go outside. He gathered up all his strength and stood up. He changed into his uniform, and groggily stepped outside. He made his way towards the common room and entered.

The other Titans had already woken up and had eaten breakfast and were now doing their everyday day things. Robin was updating the criminal records in the Titans computer, Starfire was feeding silky, Cyborg was installing the newest updates to the television and teleporter, while Raven was reading one of her books ,with a cup of herbal tea in hand, at the sofa.

He headed for the kitchen and took out a block of tofu and bread and prepared himself breakfast.

"Morning Beast Boy." Said Robin who was taking his now empty cup to the sink.

"Yes, good morning friend Beast Boy." Greeted Starfire.

Beast Boy greeted the entire team in general and took his tofu sandwich to the table. Raven looked up from her book and focused on Beast Boy. He met her gaze and tensed. She smiled a good morning and went back to her book. 'Weird.' thought Beast Boy as he slowly looked away from her.

"Hmm." Cyborg stood up from the position he was at and stared at his invention.

"What's wrong?" Asked Robin walking towards him.

"I don't know but something's not right." Said Cyborg frowning. "System's fried but it was brand new yesterday. It's like someone took it for a joy ride a hundred times around the world without giving it any time to recharge. Wonder who." Everyone turned to Beast boy who was completely unaware of the situation. Cyborg turned to Starfire. "Sorry Star, I guess teleporting to the mall is out of the picture."

"Think you can fix it?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah but i'll need to take it apart and rebuild it's system again." Cyborg said. The alarm sounded and the room was engulfed in flashing red lights.

"Sorry Cyborg but I think that will have to wait." Said Robin.

~Dimmension 2~

Raven entered the common room the next morning and started out her day as usual. She said good morning to everyone on the team and started to prepare her cup of tea. She was about to grab her kettle when she noticed her favorite mug sitting at the table with a note next to it. She went towards it and picked it up.

_Dear Raven,_

_Good morning Rae. I made you this tea because I know how much you like it and I love to see you happy._

_ I wanted to make it up to you for yesterday's problem, so I have a surprise for you._

_ Don't ask me what it is next time you see me because my lips are sealed._

_All i'm going to say is that I know you'll like it and i'll pick you up at eight p.m.  
_

_Anyways, enjoy your tea._

_-Beast Boy.  
_

She put the note down and did her best to brush the miniscule blush that was starting to form on her cheeks off. 'It's probably a stupid prank or some bet.' She thought to herself. Still she couldn't understand what he was planning, and how he managed to not misspell a single word in his letter. She picked it back up and slid it down her sleeve.

The doors of the common room swished open making way for Beast Boy. He glanced over at Raven and walked to her. "Morning Rae." He was about to give her a peck on the cheek when she predicted his move and turned away. "What's wrong? You're not still mad are you?" He asked innocently.

The doors opened once more this time making way for someone else. Raven looked up in disbelief as Terra walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning guys." She spoke calmly not really looking at anyone.

"Morning." Said Robin and Cyborg.

"Good morning friend. How did was your sleep?" Asked Starfire.

"Good Starfire." She responded.

"Hey Terra." Greeted Beast Boy from where he was standing next to Raven.

"Hey Beast Boy." She greeted back.

Raven watched in confusion as everyone went on with their day. Had she missed something that explained why she was the only one that was surprised to see Terra there?

"Hey Raven." Greeted Terra.

"Hi." Raven examined her expression. She didn't notice she was staring at her suspiciously until Terra decided to speak up.

"Are you okay?" Asked Terra awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Raven firmly.

"I live here." Responded Terra in more of a question form.

Raven wanted to be mad at her but for some reason, she wasn't. She was confused of how she freed herself from the statue and walked into the common room like nothing after what she had done and spending a really long time trapped in stone.

"Friend Robin, may you wish to join me in a trip to the theater of movies?" Asked Starfire hopefully interrupting the previews conversation. Robin immediately started blushing, which gained smirks from the rest of the team.

"I-I um, j-just us?" Asked Robin.

"Yes friend Robin. Our friends have told me they all have other plans." Everyone's smirks grew larger.

"Um, sure thing Star." Robin managed to say without stuttering.

Raven raised an eyebrow."Uh, I thought you two were dating."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra let out a few nasal, grunting laughs as Robin and Starfire's faces flushed red.

Raven rolled her eyes and stared down at the mug in her hands. She stole a glance at Beast Boy who was still caught up on the whole Robin and Starfire thing along with the others. She focused her gaze on Terra. How could she have returned and everyone is acting like she had lived there for months. She walked to her room and shut the door. She felt something soft brushing against her arm and remembered the note. She took it out and unfolded it, reading it again carefully. She set it down on her counter and noticed how different it looked. She looked around her room and noticed it was not as dark as she remembered it. There were no statues and there was a ceiling lamp that made the room much brighter. There was a knock on her door. She proceeded to answer it and saw Beast boy standing on the other side.

"Hey Rae."

* * *

**I'm not doing the Next Chapter previews any more. All im going to say is look forward to dimension 1 BBrae moments.  
**

**Still not my idea of a long chapter but it's longer than the last one. This chapter was not really worth the one month wait but it had to be done. Later on in the story, you will understand why. I know it didn't have much from the first dimension but this chapter was supposed to focus more on the second. Next chapter will be based more on the first dimension and there will be a lot of BBrae and it will get better and more intersting soon. Since it's about to be Christmas, I have no idea when I will get the chance update again though I don't think it will be that late after maybe new years or maybe even before but I also have other stories that I need to update as well. Review, follow, favorite.  
**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years :]**


End file.
